


雪月花朝

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 大正paro
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *大正paro，开场是吉原，站街设定，很狗血，雷的请别看，he

世代变迁，到了大正时期，人们都接触了许多新事物。  
在这股新旧交替的浪潮中，平野家也顺势而为，成为了一批新兴财阀中的一员。  
而某些东西依旧存在于烟花巷陌之中，似乎一成不变，在灯火通明的夜里悄然无声地绽放。

  
平野想要躲避家里的琐事，托词找他的好哥们神宫寺一起出门办事。  
很快了了事，神宫寺问他要不要一起去吉原，他闲来无聊，答应了。  
原本平野对这类地方是没什么兴趣的，他年纪尚轻，不吹嘘地说，相貌家世都是在同龄人里很出众的，身边各式各样的美女环绕，根本没考虑过去吉原这样的地方。  
神宫寺最近常来吉原，是因为迷上了一个和他年纪相仿的男孩儿，虽是男性，长得却比女孩子还秀气。  
一路上，神宫寺兴致勃勃地和平野讲起了进来在吉原的见闻。

  
吉原近日有了个新鲜人物，是个十八九岁的少年，名叫れん。  
十八岁在这烟花之地已不算多年轻的年纪，可れん甫一出现，就成了当下炙手可热的花魁。  
不轻易露面待客，更是给他添了几分神秘色彩。  
有传言说，他气质不凡，与吉原里寻常的那些妓女大不相同，是在华族家里待过的私生子；也有人说，他就是在吉原的大染缸里长大的，华族什么的传言只不过是噱头，以便奸商提价。

  
事实上，两个传言都是对的。  
永濑家的老爷年轻时听从家族安排，取了位门当户对的大小姐。大小姐花容月貌，虽说性格被家里宠得强势了些，但原本也没什么大矛盾。  
可惜进门多年来只育有一女，恰巧永濑老爷在吉原意外有了个孩子，即便永濑夫人不情愿，还是把他接回来了。  
至于孩子的生母，给了些钱便打发了，这位生母唯一留下的痕迹是，给孩子取了个的名字，廉。  
尽管是私生子，不受夫人待见，但作为家中的独子，也享受了华族一贯的奢侈生活和良好教育。  
曾经，永濑是从温室里养出来的，金贵娇弱的花只适合观赏，经不得风吹雨打。  
然而物质生活富足的好日子只持续到了他十多岁的时候，永濑夫人老来得子，有了名正言顺的继承人，他被不留情面地赶出来了。

  
肩不能扛，手不能挑的小少爷年纪尚小，没学过什么营生的技能，只能流落街头。  
在最落魄的时候，一个瘦削的女人出现在他面前，说是他的生母。  
其实永濑并不知道这是不是真的，但二人也相依为命过了段清贫却姑且算安稳的日子。  
除了女人靠出卖身体吃饭这一点，他心里明了，但从未点破过这一点。  
直到女人染了病，没了收入，却需要比以往更多的钱，永濑走投无路，最后也沦落到了和生母一样的境地。  
他那副精雕细琢的好皮相和从前好生教养出的气质倒是派上了用场，成了这热闹的吉原里引人驻足的新鲜玩意。  
再次失去自由，变成了另一个金絮其外，败絮其内的，更肮脏不堪的地方的笼中鸟。

  
大街上，一个喝得酩酊大醉的醉汉挥着刀在路上横冲直撞，还好没攻击人，行人纷纷退让，平野和神宫寺二人也在往街边退让。  
退到街边房屋的屋檐下，平野正巧撞到了打开门从屋里出来的人，他立马转过身道歉。  
“抱歉，没事吧？”  
来人是个身量单薄的少年，个子比他略高一点，穿着一身黑底红纹、色彩浓艳的和服，衬着清瘦的身材，稚嫩的年纪和精致的脸混杂出复杂而迷人的气质，显得既单纯又艳丽，艳丽而不艳俗，像是从画里走出来的美人。  
看到平野诚恳有礼的神态，少年皱起的眉头舒展开，为难得一见的美貌平添了几分容易接近的亲和感。  
“没关系，你也没事吧？这几年虽然还算太平，但路上偶尔也会有这样撒疯的人。”  
平野多年来受的都是西洋化的教育，土生土长的人，对本国传统的那一套反而似懂非懂，此时穿的衣服也是时下流行的改良洋服，与少年身着的和服显得格格不入。  
看到眼前的少年，他心中不甚明了的古典美人形象才瞬间鲜活了起来。  
他不懂古典美，不确定这是不是正统的古典美，但总归是美的。  
平野注视着少年清浅的微笑，愣愣地开口询问。  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
少年嘴角的笑意扩大了，笑着摇头，转身推门回了屋子里。

  
平野仍望着少年离开的方向出神，旁边看戏的神宫寺用胳膊肘戳了下他的手臂。  
“看上了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你之前还说没兴趣，这不一来就有兴趣了，”神宫寺颇有兴致地嘲笑好友，“啧，你刚刚那搭讪方式也太老土了吧，没看人立马就不理你了。”  
“要你管。”  
他是真觉得在哪里见过。  
话音刚落，面前的门开了，方才的少年从门里探出头，看着平野问。  
“要进来坐坐吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
神宫寺直接把平野往前推了一把。  
“快去吧，我不打扰你了。”  
平野跟着少年上了楼，踩在陈旧的木质阶梯上，第一次做这种事，进这种地方，没有经验，细微的咯吱咯吱的响声让他有点紧张，而且，他还没和男人做过。  
平野拘谨地坐下，少年坦然自若地给他泡茶。  
“现在，要做吗？”  
“至少，今天不会。”  
少年被他紧张的模样逗笑了，得到否定，平野不那么紧张了，反而有点失落。  
许多花魁的规矩，是要和客人相熟了才会过夜。  
两人闲适地聊着天，平野知道了少年的名字，れん。  
比起永濑，倒是平野说的更多，把他逗得一直笑。  
临走时，平野问他。  
“还能再来吗？”  
“当然，随时都可以。”  
问到该给多少钱，永濑让他随便给就行了。  
平野真是随便给的，给完了还问够不够，永濑笑着说够了，其实他心里想的是，啧，没看错人，出手真阔绰。

  
然而第一次见面之后，平野家就出了变故，平野变得很忙，根本空不出时间。  
一天深夜，下着大雨，初春的夜里气温与白天相比很低，大雨伴着冷风打在人身上寒意刺骨。  
平野负了伤，身后还有人在追逐，他跑着跑着，不知不觉跑到了吉原一带，在巷子里穿行，甩开了追赶的人，随意翻进了一扇窗户。  
这里是一间卧室，屋里没有点灯，一片漆黑，有人在睡觉。  
他拖着疲惫的身躯，蹑手蹑脚地往前走，但木质结构的老房子很容易弄出响声，安睡的人似乎被吵醒了，翻身动了一下。  
平野的眼睛已经适应了黑暗的环境，在那人坐起来的一瞬间，掐住了他的脖子，低声威胁。  
“别乱动。”  
“你想做什么？”  
那人被掐着脖子艰难地发音，声音有点耳熟。  
“れん？”  
“平野くん？”  
双方听到彼此的声音都很惊讶，平野立即放开了永濑。  
“对不起，我不知道是你。”  
永濑点了灯，看到平野满身雨水、还有伤口留着血的狼狈模样，神色变得很担忧。  
“你还好吗？我这里有些伤药。”  
他说着便弯下腰去取柜子里的东西。  
看着对方毫无防备的样子，平野忽然放松了紧绷了一晚上的神经，勾起嘴角。  
“不害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？你进都进来了。”  
“让我在这里待一夜吧，会付钱的。”  
永濑拿出药和纱布，是以前留下的，催促他。  
“别说这些了，快让我看看你的伤。”

  
换了干爽的衣物，虽然不太合身，但姑且能蔽体。  
永濑在给平野包扎，敞开的衣衫里，明晰的肌肉线条上，伤口触目惊心。  
不过他的伤势其实也就初看着吓人，伤得并不算重，两人有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
“其他那些像你这么大年纪的大少爷，向来都是光鲜亮丽的，你今日怎会这般落魄？”  
“我……”平野想了想，委婉地解释，“我家的生意不太一样，而且家里老爷子不在了，只有我一人主事，没办法。”  
“啊，所以才说了再来之后，这么久都没来。辛苦你了。”  
“有奖励吗？”  
“奖励？你不来我怎么奖励？”  
平野含着笑意凑上来，含住了永濑张合的唇瓣。  
永濑不得已停下了手上包扎的动作，他尝到了一丝铁锈的味道，感觉自己口腔中的每一个角落都被品尝过之后，才被放开。

  
看着眼前帮他处理伤口的人专注的眉眼，平野问他。  
“没想到你会处理伤口，你看着不像是会做这些的人。”  
“我曾经也是受过伤的，不得不学会了。”  
“伤都好了吗？”  
就平野目前对永濑的印象，有点难以想象。  
“想看看吗？”  
“想。”  
永濑轻笑，“不过这伤在隐处，想看可得加钱。”  
“不碍事，我有钱。”  
被直勾勾地盯着，永濑害羞得移开了视线，手上一时没了轻重，平野被按地倒吸了一口凉气。  
“嘶，你介意也不用对伤员下狠手吧。”  
永濑红着脸瞄了他一眼，确定是在逗他，不是真伤到了。  
“等我帮你处理完了再看。”


	2. Chapter 2

  
楼下传来急促的敲门声。  
“我先去看看。”  
永濑放下手中的药，站起身，平野伸手阻拦他。  
“别去，可能是来找我的。”  
“无妨，我把人劝走就是了。”  
永濑的反应淡定地不寻常，有点迷人，但平野只是担心他的安全。  
“你不理他，过会儿应该就走了。”  
“他若闹久了，把其他人吵醒，发现你在我屋里，那就不好了，其他人不一定会守口如瓶的。”  
永濑摇头，拿着灯下了楼。

  
到楼下，没有开门，永濑隔着门问门外的人。  
“请问深夜造访，所为何事？”  
“你有没有见到一个身着靛青色洋服、身上还有伤的人？”  
永濑气定神闲地回答。  
“没有，我这屋里，可不会接待有伤之人。”  
“我在后巷看到了血迹，而且你这里亮着灯，开门让我看看。”  
门外的声音凶神恶煞的，还喘着气，显然是刚剧烈运动过。  
“应当只是路过吧，大雨天的，血迹不明也正常。这深夜，屋里都是手无缚鸡之力的人，我可不敢放您进来。那灯，是因为有留宿的客人在。”  
他解释说客人在，倒也没错。  
“当真？若是发现你这里有蹊跷，小心我带人来闹事。”  
“当然了，我怎敢欺骗您。若是白天您正常前来，我自是欢迎。”

  
把人打发走了，室内又回归到一片平静。  
“人已经走了，你今晚可以安心在这儿待着了。”  
等永濑回到屋里，平野已经自己把剩下的伤都处理完了。  
看到他完好归来，平野松了口气，道谢。  
“谢谢了。”  
“没事，你记得给钱就好。”  
永濑毫不在意地摆了摆手，把灯放在桌上。  
“你先前说的伤……”  
平野别扭地收回了抬眼看他的视线，好像有点紧张。  
眼前人这副拘谨的模样让永濑想偷笑，与今晚刚出现时那吓人的样子，也差太多了吧。  
明白平野话里的意思，他挑了挑眉，转过身背对着平野坐下，把头发拨到前面，手指慢慢地解开了衣衫，光滑宽松的布料从单薄的身躯上滑落下来，堆在脚边。  
他听见身后传来的抽气声。  
太正常了，他想，果然不出他所料，男人就是会有这种反应。  
虽然身后的人看不见，永濑勾起嘴角，声音里也是暧昧的笑意。  
“如何？”

  
永濑的伤痕在背上，是许多年前他刚被永濑家赶出来时留下的。  
如今被时间慢慢冲淡，只剩下一些浅浅的印子。  
他刚做这行时，第一个客人，是一位颇为风雅的公子，带他去见了刺青师，用刺青盖住了背上的伤痕。  
浮世绘风格的樱花刺青覆盖在纤瘦的背脊上，曾经的伤痕经由刺青师鬼斧神工的手，变成了脆弱而美丽的樱花。  
室内只有一盏灯照明，唯一的光源摆在桌子上，在永濑身前，侧前方，从平野的方向看去，像是他在发光。  
色情又圣洁。  
零散的樱花沿着背沟往下飘落，脊柱如同隐形的细弱却顽强的树干支撑着他清瘦的身躯。  
刺青一直蜿蜒延伸到了腰下，零落的花瓣堪堪落在臀沟的上方，让人想一探究竟。

  
先前平野翻进来，窗户没关严实，被风吹开了，冷风呼呼地灌进屋子里。  
像窗外繁盛的八重樱飘到了室内，落在永濑身上，留下一抹艳丽的红。  
窗外盛放的樱花会盛极而衰，而永濑的背脊上，是对于他的人生而言，永远不会凋谢的樱花。  
平野的呼吸都粗重了，才回答。  
“好看。”  
永濑没有回头，自若地等着平野先出手。  
“就说得这么简单啊。”  
“我想不到别的形容词。”  
他的嗓子干哑了，他的大脑仿佛也清空了，他的指尖触到永濑的背，好像还冒着热气。  
温热的指腹从最上面一片花瓣，慢慢移动，一路向下。  
纤细的腰肢在他的手掌下轻微地颤栗。  
“还痛吗？”  
“嗯……不痛了。”  
永濑敏感地泄露出一丝细吟，言毕，立马又合上了嘴，不敢动弹了。

  
平野的手顺着花瓣的指引，往下摸到了饱满的臀肉，手感不错。  
永濑身上其他地方都很瘦，唯独这里长了不少肉。  
“别乱摸……”  
显然，他细软的话音里并没有什么拒绝的意味。  
平野心领神会，继续手上的动作。  
“这里还有其他客人摸过吗？”  
“我不留人过夜的。”  
在吉原里待久了，谎言人人信手拈来。  
“现在呢？”  
“现在是例外。”  
顺着客人的心意说话，是他们的职业道德。  
“你不会对每个人都这么说吧？”  
“你爱信不信好了。”  
“让我试试就知道了。”  
平野从背后抱住永濑，口中呼出热气，喷洒在他的耳垂上。  
“冷吗？”  
他柔软的掌心抚上圈住自己的大手。  
“你抱我就不冷了。”

  
永濑被翻身推倒在地上，他轻轻推搡着平野的肩膀。  
“去把窗户关了，小心着凉，”见平野皱眉，他眨了眨眼，接着说，“而且，不关窗户动静太大了。”  
平野无奈地瘪嘴，放开他，起身去关窗户。  
永濑坐起来，悠闲地望着平野厚实的背影，心情忽然感觉很放松。  
等平野关好窗户，转过身来，看到的还是这般景象。  
柔光映在永濑的侧脸上，五官像是被上帝精心雕刻出来的，都挂着清浅的笑意。  
他一时间不明白，永濑温柔的眼神，是在看他，还是在看什么。  
他走到永濑跟前，问。  
“接下来该怎么做？”  
其实他也明白，他对男人是新手，永濑大概不是。  
永濑收回了温柔的眼神，恢复到原先的神态，拉着他坐下，然后骑在了他的大腿上。  
“别碰到你的伤。”

  
永濑从桌上的药里挖出一块软膏，用手指送进后穴里，软膏在高热的体内逐渐融化。  
平野灼热的目光落在他身上，他喘着气，好像更热了。  
“唔……你就这么……看着吗？”  
平野也挖了一块膏药，强硬地挤进已经塞了两根手指的穴里。  
异物突然侵入体内，永濑惊叫。  
“啊……”  
他的手指比永濑的要粗一点，常年摸着些不宜让普通人瞧见的东西，还有点粗糙。  
不配合永濑的步调，平野自顾地在略为软化的甬道里动起了手指，指节上的茧子在敏感的内壁粘膜上摩擦。  
“真是……坏心眼……”

  
平野微微弯腰，咬住小巧的乳尖，舌头裹着乳粒打转，空着的一只手也一同照顾胸口的另一边。  
两边乳首都被弄得挺立起来，上下快感夹击，永濑发出舒服的喟叹。  
“紫耀……”  
“这就开始叫我的名字了。”  
之前还不熟悉，他称呼的是平野くん，这下不小心直接喊了名字。  
“不行吗？”  
“再叫一次。”  
永濑的声音伴着甜腻的呻吟，又软又急促，叫了不止一次。  
“紫耀……紫耀……”  
平野把手指抽出来，顺便拉走了永濑的手，换成火热的阴茎顶进去，径直整根没入。  
“啊……好大……”  
“别煽动我。”  
平野的音调低沉而危险，永濑却很乐意这样玩火。  
“为什么……不能煽动……”

  
话还没说完，平野就给他答案了。  
身下又快又重的顶弄，瞬间让他软了膝盖。碍于平野的伤，他也不能把手撑在平野身上，只好任自己跌坐在平野腿上。  
受重力作用，阴茎进得好深。  
“不行……太深了……”  
“你喜欢的，里面缠得更紧了。”  
平野含住他的喉结吮吸，翕合的肉穴也咬着阴茎不住地吮吸。  
“这个也喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……喜欢……”  
他哪里都喜欢，除了不敢喜欢平野的心。

  
灭顶的快感一波接着一波，几乎不停地袭来。永濑已经射了一次，体内的阴茎还硬挺挺地戳在后穴里。  
“你怎么……还没好啊……”  
他快要哭了，平野倒是笑得很开心地亲他。  
“再等等，你里面太舒服了，我舍不得就这么交待了。”  
“花言巧语。”

  
最后平野发泄出来的时候，永濑整个人都已经软趴趴的了。  
热融融的精液喷洒在泥泞不堪的肠道里，被硕大的阴茎堵在里面出不来。  
“好多……”  
刚出货的阴茎又胀大了，就着自己射出的浓稠液体润滑，平野掐着永濑的腰，再次顶弄起来。  
“你怎么又……”  
“再来一次。”

  
此后，平野到访的几回，身上常带着些许轻伤。永濑只是默默帮他处理，并不过问任何内情。  
有一次温存时，平野告诉永濑。  
“我最近有些事情要忙，这两个月应该都不会来了。”  
“小心一点，注意安全。我会等你回来的。”  
说到“回来”二字时，平野笑了。  
“还有呢？”  
永濑贴上他的脸，亲了下他上扬的嘴角。  
“记得想我。”  
平野顺手揽住永濑的腰，把人圈在怀里，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
“你才是，别把我给忘了。”  
“怎么会，你不知道你有多特别。”  
永濑在平野的耳侧轻笑，心里却是腹诽，傻子才会信他说的话吧。  
这并不是他的本意。


	3. Chapter 3

横滨港的纷争提前结束了。  
天色已晚，让手下其他人都回去休整了，平野独自去了吉原。  
平野到达时，正好赶在了关门之前。  
“れん在吗？”  
“已经要关门了，您请回吧。”  
侍女客客气气地关门送客，但平野不吃这套，他想立刻见到永濑。  
“他在吗？”  
“不如您明天再来。”  
“到底在不在？”  
“他现在不方便见您……”  
被阻拦地没了耐心，平野推开侍女，直接闯了进去，上了楼。  
侍女被他阴郁的神情吓到了，况且他身上还带着淡淡的血腥味，没敢再跟上来。

  
到了永濑房门前，木质结构的房子隔音不好，尚未推开门，平野就听见了里面的动静。  
是他很熟悉的声音。  
仔细分辨，是木头的响动、永濑细细的低吟和一个陌生男人的喘气声。  
心底难以言表的感受，也许是愤怒，也许是不安，还有点诡异的好奇心，驱使他克制不住地推开了一点门缝。  
推门引起了一点咯吱的响声，门内的人不知是不是没听见，旁若无人地继续激烈的动作。

  
从缝隙里，平野看到狭窄的视野范围中，永濑一丝不挂地仰躺着，被男人抬着双腿压在身下，修长的双腿熟练地盘在男人的腰上。  
那男人背对着门口，看不清脸。  
但永濑的脸他看得很清楚，面色潮红，嘴里不断地溢出甜腻的呻吟，仰着脖子，双眸因快感紧闭着。  
四周都很安静，除了房间里淫靡的声音。  
平野不知自己该作何反应，这些事他当然是能想到的，但摆到他眼前看又是另一回事了。  
挣扎之中，他看到永濑的眼睛睁开了，双眼微眯，依然沉浸在情欲中。  
忽然，永濑的瞳孔放大了。  
永濑看到了他，眼神好复杂。  
一时有些惊慌，永濑不自然地推拒着，被男人制住了。  
“做了这么久了，怎么突然欲拒还迎起来？是因为他吗？”  
男人口中提到了“他”，羞耻心涌上心头，把平野钉在原地动弹不得。  
永濑流着泪摇头，没有说话，仍然目光错愕地望着平野。

  
等了一会儿，结束了，平野才推开门进来。  
“还有其他男人啊，れんちゃん辛苦了，我就不打扰你们了。”  
那男人看到他，轻蔑地笑了，走的时候还顺手把门带上了。  
“以前说的话，都是唬我的吗？”  
永濑坐起身，批了件衣服，躲避着平野刺目的视线，试图遮住身上的痕迹。  
“抱歉，吉原就是这样的，没想到你会当真。我给不了你想要的。”  
“啧，真无情，”看着永濑穿衣服的动作，平野皱着眉，上手拉开了他身上单薄的衣物，“遮什么遮？我都在外面看这么久了，能看的都看到了，现在遮有什么用？”  
永濑愣了一下，转而换上了迎合的笑容，隔着布料摸到他早已硬挺的性器。  
“想做吗？”  
平野阴沉着脸，目光冰冷地看着他，没说话，没有行动，也没有拒绝。

  
在平野审视的视线下，永濑解开了他的裤子，勃发的性器弹出来。  
“含进去。”  
永濑低垂着眉眼，没有丝毫反抗和停顿，顺从地含住了硕大的阴茎。  
沉默地舔了好久，射精感愈发明显。  
口腔、舌头的触感和以前没有差别，可平野一想到，他的嘴里可能还有其他男人的涎液，甚至可能还有其他男人的精液，强烈的不适感和快感混杂在一起。  
平野不悦地按住永濑的后脑勺，径直捅进了喉咙深处。  
“技术真差劲。”  
其实生理上是爽的，不是技术不行，只是心理上不爽。  
没有征兆的捅进来，永濑呜咽着下意识地想要反抗，被简单地镇压了。

  
黏稠的精液在口中喷发，平野依然没有放开他，近日积攒的欲望都灌进了他的喉咙里。  
全发泄了，平野才撤出来，浓白的液体从永濑嘴边流下。  
平野居高临下地看着他，眼里既有愤怒，也有欲望，还有些许悲伤。  
永濑舔掉嘴角的精液，扯着嘴角无力的笑了笑。  
“怎么？觉得我可怜，还是可悲？”  
平野没有回答，把他翻了个身压住了，借着后穴里前一个人留下的精液做润滑，直接从背后操了进去。

  
平野咬着永濑的背上的肉，留下红红的印子和牙印，和背部的樱花刺青交相辉映，构成了一副更加奇丽的图景。  
永濑只是忍着疼，不吭声。  
“叫啊，怎么不叫了？”  
平野抵着他熟悉的敏感点重重地顶弄，想激永濑给他反应。  
永濑咬着牙，双腿却被操得抖个不停，腰也软得塌下了，只有屁股被高高抬起，艳红的肉穴裹着狰狞的性器吞吐，臀缝间流淌着先前留下的精液。  
手指抚上他的胸口，不同于平时那样的温柔爱抚，而是很用力地、蛮横地折磨着已经红肿挺立的乳首。  
满是粗暴的性爱下，永濑的脸埋在枕头里，发出呜咽的悲鸣。

  
平野把永濑翻过来，下身还相连着，抱着他往门口走。  
永濑身上好多汗，身子滑溜溜的往下掉，只有臀部被平野托着，他不得不搂住平野的脖子。  
体内的性器进得好深，几乎是钉在了后穴里，他感觉自己快要被捅穿了。  
“嗯……你想做什么？”  
突然被抱起来往门口走，让他很慌张，扑腾地挣扎着。  
这个姿势当然不可能挣脱，只是让阴茎进得更深了。在因紧张变得更加敏感的甬道里，换着方向顶弄。  
“终于舍得说话了。”  
平野露出嘲讽的笑，没有回答他的问题。  
走到门口，平野把永濑的背抵在门板上，按着门板猛干他。  
老旧脆弱的门板也跟着他们的动作响个不停。

  
“你说外面的人会不会都听见了你的声音？”  
操得太深了，永濑根本克制不了自己的呻吟，他说话的音调本来就偏高，此时更是如此。  
滚烫的热泪从眼眶里滑落下来，平野的舌头舔去了他眼下的泪水。  
“哭什么？你不是已经习惯这样了吗？”  
过了许久，永濑才夹杂着呻吟和哭腔说。  
“我以为……你会和其他人不一样。”  
声音好小，简直像是幻听。  
平野答非所问。  
“如果我们不是在这里相遇的该多好。”

  
第二天早上，永濑醒来时，身体干爽，显然是清理过的，看到桌子上平野留下的钱，是以前给几倍的量。  
他摇头苦笑，真讽刺。

过了几天，平野心烦意乱的去吉原寻乐子。当然，没去永濑那儿，随便找了个那儿附近的地方。  
他只交谈一会儿，喝了点酒，觉得没意思就走了。  
出来时，听到后巷里像是在吵架的动静。  
他探头看了一眼，冤家路窄。  
前几天他去找永濑遇到的那个男人站在那儿，骂骂咧咧的。  
对面是永濑，脸上还有红红的巴掌印。  
天刚下过雨，地上积着雨水，混着泥土和后巷的污物，很脏。  
推搡之中，永濑被推倒了，跌坐在地上，脏兮兮的雨水弄脏了华丽鲜艳的和服。  
他的神态却很坦然，与怒气冲冲面目可憎的男人和肮脏的后巷、被弄脏的衣服，与吉原的一切显得格格不入。  
像是淤泥中开出的花。

  
那男人骂够了还不满意，还想动手。  
永濑偏过头，预想的疼痛没有到来。  
他抬头发现，是平野拦住了那个男人。  
“是你啊，你不是爱看戏吗？这会儿来装什么英雄救美？”  
“滚。”  
低沉的嗓音暗含着危险。  
“这么护着这个婊子对你有什么好处？”  
“你再骂一句试试。”  
平野垂着的那只手攥得死紧，明显处在爆发边缘。  
“我骂他怎么了？不知道被多少人玩过的东西你还当成……”

  
话还没说完，那男的就被揍了。  
一拳打在他的脸上，直接把口腔打出血了，半边脸肿得老高。  
他回过神边骂边扑上来扭打。  
“操，来真的啊，就为了这么个下贱玩意儿……”  
拳头落在那人的腹部上方，不知道断了几根肋骨。  
不想在永濑面前露出可怕的一面，怕吓到他，平野制住那人的手，冷硬的枪口抵在他的胸口。  
从永濑的角度看，刚好被平野的背影挡住了，看不到。  
“我再说一遍，滚。不要再出现在他面前。”  
缺少睡眠泛着红血丝的双眼瞪着那人威胁，阴鸷的眼神直把人吓得后退了，头都不敢回，连滚带爬地落荒而逃。

  
平野收敛了凶恶的眼神，回头把永濑拉起来。  
“没事吧，痛吗？”  
指尖抚上永濑带着红印子的脸颊，他摇头，无力地笑着回应，看到平野的手，也有些担忧。  
“还好，回去擦点药就好了。你呢？你的手……疼不疼？”  
平野的手背上都是血迹，指关节有点擦伤。  
“没事，都是那个傻逼的血，回去吧。”  
他拉着永濑的手往前走，永濑走了两步又停下了。  
“唔……脚好像扭到了。”  
“嘁，真麻烦。”  
嘴上嫌弃，平野直接把永濑打横抱起，全然不在意衣物上的污渍。  
下半身和服和袖口都打湿了，沾着脏兮兮的污水。  
“别这么抱我，会把你衣服弄脏的。”  
永濑软软地劝着他，心里其实有点高兴。  
“没关系，我乐意抱你受着就是了。”

  
回到屋里，永濑脱了外面打湿的衣裳，要给平野看手上的伤。  
平野摆了摆手。  
“先不用管我，你先擦药。”  
“可是……”  
“可是什么？你不关心别的，也要关心关心你的脸吧。”  
拿起药，平野动作轻柔地往他的脸颊上擦药。  
“就只是脸吗？你会不会觉得我这样不好看啊？”  
“是啊。”  
“哦……”  
永濑泄气地低下头，平野凑过来抵着他的额头。  
“要是能让其他人都看不见你就好了。”  
“什么嘛。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
一块手帕从平野的上衣口袋里掉在了地上，黑色丝质面料绣着红色的精巧花纹，不像是他平时用的类型。  
永濑笑他不小心，弯腰捡了起来。  
“新买的？和你平时用的那些风格不一样。”  
“不是，是……”  
这是平野打算送给永濑的，白天看到时觉得适合他就买了。  
“是别人送的吗？”  
当时平野正陪着相亲对象。亲戚三番五次致电和上门介绍牵线，他不胜其烦，才答应了见一次面，打算就这么敷衍过去。  
他突然想说谎，用此事试探试探永濑，看永濑会有什么反应。  
“相亲对象送的。”  
“初次见面送的礼物就贴身带着，应当是对人很满意了。”  
嗅到一丝话里有话的迹象，平野顺着追问。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“品味不错，一定是位教养良好的大小姐。”  
永濑脸上依然是标准的营业笑容，看来是他会错意了。  
他不过是众多客人中的一个，永濑怎么会为他吃醋呢？  
就像永濑说过的，“吉原就是这样的，没想到你会当真”，他不该当真。

  
那日意外撞见永濑和其他男人之后，或许是怕平野再误会、再当真，永濑一改在他面前的营业方式，不再装作青涩的模样，变得更像花魁和普通客人那样，夜里更诱惑迎合，而平日则更有距离感了。  
不论平野怎么折腾，永濑都笑意盈盈的，不愿在他面前露出破绽。  
而永濑冷静的态度反而让他感到失控。

  
“闭上眼睛。”  
这天平野留下来过夜时，前戏尚未开始，他先指挥永濑闭眼，永濑怀着疑惑的目光询问他。  
他没解释，回应只有不容拒绝的眼神，然后永濑乖乖地闭上了双眼。  
他拿出手帕，简单地叠了一下，蒙住了永濑的眼睛。  
“这是？”  
眼前忽然失去光线，永濑的声线染上了一丝慌乱。  
“我今天心情不太好。”  
低哑的嗓音从平野的喉咙里挤出来，的确是不大高兴的样子，永濑摸索着摸到了他的手背轻轻安抚。  
“嗯。”  
“所以你要听话一点。”  
“需要我做什么？”  
“什么都不要做，不许摘掉。”  
是与要求他做什么相对的另一种命令，温热的呼吸间藏着冷气。

  
永濑一动不动地任由平野动作，解开了他的衣裳。被挡住视线，他只能通过听觉和触觉感受到衣衫一件件的滑落。  
“被人伺候脱衣服的感觉如何？”  
指腹划过他腰间的敏感带，他的身体在平野手下微微颤抖，声线也在发抖。  
“有点……奇怪。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音没有停下，应该是平野在解自己的衣物。  
“这样呢？”  
平野挖了一块软膏探进他的后穴里，穴口习惯性地吞进了男人粗粝的手指吮吸。  
或许是由于视觉被限制，永濑的身体变得更敏感了。软膏接触到热融融的甬道立即被烫化了，黏黏腻腻的，融化时还带了点脂粉的香气。  
软膏的量多了点，有些许从穴里溢出来，顺着臀沟往下流。  
平野一只手在肉穴里抠挖，空着的另一只手把溢出的、已经化了的软膏抹开了，揉捏着软和的臀肉把屁股上到处都弄得黏糊糊的。

  
手指熟练地找到敏感点，在湿滑的甬道里不停搅动。  
好奇怪，永濑感觉后穴里和臀肉上都变得越来越热，还有点难以言喻的酥麻感，又热又痒。  
“这是什么膏药？”  
“你猜猜看。”  
平野含着他的耳垂闷声坏笑。  
“你该不会……”永濑想了个委婉点的说法，“给我用那种东西吧？”  
“哪种？”  
“就是……催情的……”  
等了一会儿，只听见平野闷闷的笑声，并不回答。  
永濑有点急了，双手软趴趴地拍打在身前的腹肌上，但由于力道太软，只像是在撒娇，尾音也脱得长长的。  
“到底是不是？”  
“你说是便是。为什么会这么问？”  
“嗯……里面……好痒……”  
永濑的嘴唇被吻得亮晶晶的，口中词不成句地慢慢溢出令人面红耳赤的话，透着一股骨子里的媚意，不自觉地勾人。  
“别煽动我。”  
话音刚落，平野撤出了手指，抬起他的屁股，换成了硬挺的性器，顶端已经冒着水，直接塞进了翕张的后穴。

  
前戏已经很羞耻了，真到了真枪实干的时候，永濑根本顾不上什么羞耻心，直接被突然侵犯进来的粗大阴茎捅得连连呻吟。  
“唔……不行……太突然了……”  
“你想要的，不是吗？”  
耳蜗被舔舐的水渍声之后，是低沉危险的声线在引诱。  
被生理泪浸湿了蒙着眼睛的布料，情潮太过凶猛，永濑只能无助地摇头。  
“不……才不是……”  
“不要撒谎，再回答一遍。”  
平野又换回了命令式的语气，冷冰冰的。  
“啊……是、是……”  
“说清楚，想要什么？”  
顺着耳朵往下，平野含住了他的喉结，唇齿厮磨，舌头也打着转慢慢地舔弄，简直慢得磨人。  
下身却完全不是一个节奏，掐着永濑的腰往里顶得越来越深，越来越快。

  
视觉完全派不上用场，能听到的除了自己只有平野的声音，触觉也被他掌控，被衔住喉结仿佛成了落入虎口的猎物。  
奇妙的紧张感让勉强撑开的肠道咬着火热的阴茎吮吸，身体在欲望的冲击下可怜兮兮地轻颤。  
“紫耀……”  
“嗯？”  
“紫耀……想要……紫耀……”  
永濑一遍又一遍地念着平野的名字，仅仅是这样，就快要受不了了。  
低哑的嗓音带着笑意吻上了他的唇瓣。  
“我也想要れん。”  
在黑暗中被放大的快感根本抵挡不住，永濑两腿打着颤痉挛，他能闻到，淫靡的气味在空气中扩散开，他听着平野的回应高潮了。  
平野把粘腻的液体抹到他的肚子上，小肚子上有点肉，平野爱摸他肚子上的软肉。  
“听到我的声音就泄了？真可爱。今天是不是快了点？”  
“还不是因为你。”  
平野听着永濑软绵绵的娇嗔偷笑，永濑气鼓鼓地想要挣扎，被牢牢地按住了身子，结果只是像在扭腰迎合。

  
“别乱动。”  
不轻不重的巴掌落在屁股上，小巧却肉乎乎的，激起一层肉浪，带出清脆的响声。  
感觉火辣辣的，但不是疼。  
“唔……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
又一巴掌落在屁股上，被磨得艳红的穴口瑟缩着紧咬住在体内肆意侵犯的阴茎。  
“喜欢……不要了……”  
“喜欢为什么不要？”  
“啊……受不了……”  
真可惜，看不到永濑的眼睛。如果能看见，想必他此时一定是泪眼朦胧地满含着欲望望着自己。  
他总是这样，欢爱之时，仿佛全部意识都沉浸进去了。可平野也明白，不论他表现得如何楚楚可怜，或是热情诱惑，都是假象。  
“你怎么会受不了？”  
与高热的身体相比，嘲讽的冷笑，近乎冰火两重天。  
这突兀的冷意给纠缠的两具鲜活躯体又添了把火。

  
平野不久前已经在永濑体内释放过了一次。后穴里还含着阴茎，永濑被抱起来换了个地方做。  
行走间，他已经没有额外的力气去做呻吟之外的事了。连说话的力气都没有，只是被动地接受着平野给予他的快感。  
没有视觉的干扰，快感更加鲜明地占据了他的脑海，里里外外将他包围。  
脚步停下时，性器从体内抽出来，永濑感觉自己被放到了地上。  
后穴刚空了一小会儿，穴口不能完全合拢，体内粘腻的精液汩汩地涌出来，尚未排空，又被堵住了。  
平野就着永濑坐着的姿势，把他抱到大腿上，贴着他的背进入了他。  
他虚弱地轻声尖叫，意识不清，只能软绵无力地嘟哝抱怨。  
“啊……怎么还来？”  
“摸摸你的肚子。”  
平野抓着永濑的手放到了他的小腹上，这个体位进得很深，下腹处被顶起一小块微不可察的凸起。  
眼睛看不见，他的感觉反而更明显了，仿佛能摸到被顶出的形状。  
“真的……不行了……吃不下了……”  
嘴上拒绝，被操得烂熟的穴肉却因刺激裹着粗硬的性器不住绞紧。  
平野呼吸一滞。  
“啧……你自己看看。”

  
蒙住眼睛的布被解开了，室内并不算亮的灯光对此时的永濑来说却很刺眼。  
面前是一面很大的铜镜，前两天刚擦过，光亮如新，清晰地倒映出此刻淫靡的场景。  
镜子里他的样子太糟糕了。  
他单薄的身体上满是斑驳的痕迹，尤其是从大腿根到股间这一带，遍布密密麻麻的指痕，腰腹和腿间都挂着可疑的液体。  
永濑潮红的脸颊上和朦胧的泪眼里全是满溢的情欲，让他羞耻得立即低头合上了眼，下意识地抬手挡住眼睛。  
“我允许你遮了吗？”  
湿热的吐息带着愠怒喷洒在永濑红透了的耳后，平野拉下了他的手，攥在自己的手心里，两个人的手都汗津津的。  
“看镜子。”  
另一只手抬起永濑的下巴，强迫他抬头直面镜中的场景。  
“看清楚了吗？”  
永濑根本说不出话来。  
口舌迟钝的反应，是因为身下的肉体刺激和脑内的精神刺激同时剧烈地冲刷着他的感官，他下意识地紧紧回握住平野的手。  
“嗯……好过分……”  
见永濑顺从地望向镜子，平野放下抬着他下巴的手，抱起他一边纤细的腿，手指撑开艳红的穴口。  
从镜中可以清楚的看到，尺寸骇人的阴茎在红肿不堪的穴口不停地进出，交合处的白色粘稠液体几乎被磨出了泡沫，煽情的水渍声随着肉体的交合不断响起。  
永濑双眼迷离痴痴地望着镜子，口中只剩下甜腻的、欢愉的呻吟。

  
事后，永濑被折腾得几乎没办法正常走路，被平野抱着去清理，途中躺在平野的臂弯里累得睡着了。  
平野看着怀中他天真的、稚嫩的睡颜，简直像是不谙世事的模样。  
他循着热源，毫无防备地往平野怀里拱了拱，仿佛真的是依恋。  
平野摸着他柔软的发顶，想，他不该属于这里的。

睡了一会儿，永濑醒过来了。  
他缓慢地眨着眼，眸子渐渐变红，愣神了半晌，才转过头来，柔顺的发丝像猫咪撒娇一样蹭着平野的脸，泪珠从眼眶里打着转簌簌落下。  
“好难受。”  
平野舔掉了永濑脸颊上的泪，滚烫的，咸涩的。  
分不清是真情或假意。  
当然在吉原这样的烟花之地，一切都只能当做假的处理。  
只是在意乱情迷之时，请允许他短暂地欺骗自己。

  
回去之后，平野向介绍人要了相亲对象的照片。  
下一次见到永濑时，故意让他看到了这张照片。  
平野故作平静地介绍照片上女性的身份，不过是添油加醋了的。  
“族中有意要两家联姻，我还在考虑。”  
“很漂亮，和你很登对。”  
永濑只是毫无破绽地微笑着恭喜他，平淡的反应让他更加烦闷。其实根本没有联姻的事，他继承家业后，频频有人向他建议联姻巩固家业，都被他一一拒绝了。  
“然后呢？”  
“什么？”  
永濑不解地问他，眼神却是很清明。  
“你没有什么想法吗？”  
“你想娶哪家的大小姐，我自是无权置喙。”  
“看来我们没什么好说的。”  
平野放下了手中的酒杯，陶瓷制的杯子碰到桌面发出清脆的响声，他一怒之下拂袖而去。


	5. Chapter 5

盛夏的夜晚，和烟花同样热闹的是熙熙攘攘川流不息的人群。

这日花火大会本是高桥拉平野一起来的，美其名曰陪他散心。才来了没多久，就因为人太多，走散了。

摩肩接踵的人潮里，他没找到一同前来的友人，反而见到了意料之外的人。

在他四处张望之时，一个人被推搡着倒了过来，他下意识地接住了。竟是好久不见的、他既想见又怕见到的人。

“没事吧……”目光相接的两双眼睛都闪过一丝诧异，“れん。”

“没事。”

嗅到永濑发间熟悉的清新香气，他习惯性地把人揽入了怀中。

永濑想从平野的怀抱中抽离，推了推紧贴着的结实身体，揽住他腰的手却强硬地收得更紧了，不放他离开。

四周很嘈杂，但丝毫阻挡不了低沉的声音贴着耳侧传入耳中。

“好久不见。”

“是啊，很久不见你来店里了。”

“好巧，你陪哪个客人来的？”

平野咪着眼睛打量他，感觉他今天很不一样。

这人今日难得一见的穿得很简单，衣服颜色也是质朴无华的月白色，倒是显出了几分稚气，是他这个年纪本应有的模样。

火树银花好生热闹，来来往往的游人让本就炎热的天气更热了，他们二人之间的气氛却很冷。

永濑无奈地扫了平野一眼。

“只有我一个人。”

“一个人来逛花火大会？”

“以前都没找到机会来，所以今日来看看。你呢？”

“我和人走散了。”

对方话里带刺，永濑也跟着说话带刺。

“陪女孩子来的吗？”

“不是，男的，”说完，平野像是想到了什么，又补充道，“……是朋友，不是我们这种关系。”

“知道了，我不会误会的。”

“看这人这么多，估计也找不着人了，你陪我转转吧。如果没遇到你，我可能就回去了。”

语气软化了点，氛围忽然就轻松了许多。

永濑愣了一下神，配上今日的简单的打扮，看起来傻乎乎的，有点可爱。随即，他抿嘴掩不住地笑了。

“谢谢。”

平野撇了撇嘴，没笑，但心情也明显见好。

“谢什么，是让你陪我。”

永濑又笑了，天上烟花盛放，周围的游人要么抬头望着天空，要么在看同行的人。趁无人注意，他飞快地偷亲了一下平野的嘴角。

“这是我要的酬金。”

平野摸着嘴角，方才嘴唇熟悉的轻柔触感让他分外想念。他有点后悔了，不该这么久不见面的。

“今天的衣服，很适合你。”

“是吗？我穿得很随便啊。”

“我喜欢这样，感觉更像你一点。”

永濑抬起衣袖转了一圈，没看出个所以然，听到平野的话，挂在脸上的公式化笑容僵硬了一瞬。

他平日在吉原的打扮，都是按照那里的风气，色彩浓艳，精雕细琢。

然而光鲜亮丽的外表，只是给客人看的，不是作为人，不是活物，而是个精心装点的物件。

平野让他感到不一样的地方就在这里。营业笑容换成了自然的浅笑。

“你喜欢就好。”

“想买什么？”

“今天你不算客人，不用你花钱。我刚才买了吃的……”

永濑低头探了探手里的袋子，才发现东西已经被挤掉了，笑意陡然消失。

“啊……弄丢了。”

平野一见到他皱眉的样子，就不太高兴了。一把抓住他的手，拉着他往摊位的方向走。

“再去买就是了。”

“手……”

“免得走散了。”

湿热的掌心贴在一起，触到了体温，十指纠缠，才有了一点花火大会的气息。

“好甜。”

买了苹果糖，永濑伸出舌尖舔着红色的糖果，看着这一幕，平野突然感到一阵口干舌燥。

“去个人少的地方吧，人太多了好热。”

猛地被拉了一下，有点热化了的糖浆蹭到永濑的脸颊。

“蹭到脸上了。”

他嘟囔着抱怨，抹掉黏糊糊的糖渍，想舔掉。平野却抢在他之前含住了他的指尖，吮吸的动作莫名有种暗示性。

“是很甜，我还想尝尝。”

“再买一个……诶，你干嘛？”

说着，平野已经拖着他大步往人群外走了，很快到了一个无人注意、没有灯火装点的角落。平野把他按在墙角上亲吻，舌头侵入毫无防备的口腔，尝遍了口腔里残余的甜味，手也顺着衣领不安分地往里摸，肌肤覆着薄汗手感一片滑腻。

树影掩着他们的身影，远看只像是一对亲密的恋人在耳鬓厮磨。

耳边是细软的轻吟和烟花次第绽开的响声。在角落里，既热闹又安静。

“在外面，不行……”

终于被气喘吁吁地放开，但整个人还被平野圈在怀里，永濑不安地挣扎了几下，平野反而把下巴搁在了他的肩上。

“别动，让我抱一会儿。”

意识到硬物抵在腿间，他僵着不敢动了，任由温热的呼吸喷洒在自己耳边。

“我们不要吵架了好不好？”

“没有吵架啊，我为什么要和你吵，你是……”

平野的脸色立刻变冷了，松手和他隔开了一点距离。

“够了，你越来越不会讨人欢心了。”

“还不是因为你，”永濑的音量越说越小，“谁让你对我那么好？”

“你是故意的吗？”

永濑湿润的眼睛瞪着他，不说话了。平野叹了口气，重新揽住他。

“……真拿你没办法，走吧。”

路过寺里祈愿的地方，三三两两的妙龄少女聚在一起，叽叽喳喳地往树枝上系着签纸。

“真好啊。”

少女们天真烂漫的模样，让永濑不禁欣羡。他没有这个命。

“想求签吗？”

“你要去吗？”见平野摇头，永濑轻轻地半抱了他一下，“你在这儿等我一会儿。”

等永濑回来，平野只觉得他神色一切如常，看不出求签的结果如何。

“怎么样？签文。”

“秘密，说出来就不灵了。”

“是好是坏都不能说吗？”

“有好的部分，也有不好的部分……”他停下来思索了片刻，“不过不好的部分很正常，完全不让我意外。”

因为是时常看到的、知道自己可能会经历的，他已经习惯了。

分开的时候，平野要给永濑钱，他不收。

“今天刚开始不就说过了，我的酬金已经收了。”

“这种游戏很好玩吗？还是单纯的金钱交易简单点。”

“金钱交易吗？”

“收着吧。”

付出金钱，可比付出感情容易多了，起码是明码标价的。

平野没想到，他再来吉原是陪高桥一起。

高桥神神秘秘地和他说，对吉原的一个花魁很感兴趣，没去过吉原，想他陪自己一起去壮壮胆。快到目的地了才发现，高桥感兴趣的人大概就是永濑。

“你怎么认识他的？”

“前些日子的花火大会上，我的钱包掉了，他帮我捡起来还给我，我看着他的脸，光记着道谢，忘了问名字了。多方打听，才找到这儿。”

“道谢可以，别的就别想了。”

“为什么？”

平野冷嗖嗖地斜了高桥一眼。

“反正你别想打他的主意，他是我的人。”

高桥哂笑着，“行，你放心，我也没别的意思，就好奇想看看。”

再次在吉原相见，很自然的，他们又恢复了往常的状态。

天上下着小雨，永濑在后院，细密的雨幕中，只身孤影地静静伫立在屋檐下。

他撑着一顶红纸黑柄的油纸伞，和他身上和服的花色很相衬，是平野第一次在吉原见到他时穿的那一身。

好安静，只有雨声，和平野自己的脚步声。

轻缓的脚步踩在浅浅地积着雨的地面，带起一阵阵水花。永濑却没回头看他，依然专注地看着前方。

“你在看什么？”

平野从背后拍永濑的肩膀，他抖了一下，才转过头，像只受惊的小兔子。

“看我养的花。”

平野笑着把人揽进怀里，双手圈住他的腰，埋在他肩头，憋着笑。

“这真能长出花来吗？”

“笑什么！”

显然平野没憋住笑，永濑象征性地掐了下他的手臂。

“没什么，有点可爱，”平野清了清嗓子，“有点像你。”

永濑眨着湿漉漉的睫毛，一头雾水。

“哪里像了？”

面前的花盆里，是一株细小的嫩芽，脆生生的嫩绿，被微风吹得一抖一抖的。看似脆弱的惹人怜爱的模样，却有着倔强的生命力，以后或许能开花结果。

平野说不清楚，答不上来，永濑自己先换了个话题。

“你说，它什么时候才能长起来开花啊？”

“春天？”

永濑嘟囔着抱怨。

“怎么会，明年春天还有那么久。”

“也就半年多吧。”

而平野或许没办法理解，对于此时身处牢笼的永濑来说，半年多的时间有多长。

是他青春年华最盛的时光。

嫩芽似的生命力，被锁在牢笼里，想着法子从牢笼的间隙里探出头来。


	6. Chapter 6

这日温存后，永濑躺在平野臂弯里，提起了一个许久不提的话题。

“其实我们的确是见过的，只是可能只有我一个人记得了。”

“何时？”

平野的手指穿过他凌乱的发丝，轻柔地梳理着汗湿的头发，他往平野掌心拱了拱。

“前些年早春时候，在河边，你救了我。”

那是他刚被赶出永濑家的那段时间，无处可去，只能露宿街头。

几个附近顽劣的小混混见他好欺负，他险些被欺辱。被追到了河边，他体力不支，不慎跌倒，冰凉的河水浸湿了他单薄的衣裳，早春的冷风带着刺骨的寒意侵蚀他的意志。就在这极为狼狈的时刻，平野出现了。

“啊！你是那个……”听永濑讲了事情经过，一经提醒突然就想起来了，平野挠了挠头，不知该怎么描述，“黑黑的、像小蝌蚪的那个小孩儿。”

永濑又气又笑，“这是什么奇怪的形容。”

“因为你那时候又黑又瘦，就像蝌蚪啊……”

“喂，我好歹也是靠脸吃饭的。”

“虽然现在也是又黑又瘦，但现在不一样了。”

他随便应了两声，平野跟着就转移话题了。

“那我呢？你觉得我怎样？”

“想听我夸你吗？”

“嗯。”

“怎么说呢……”折腾了一晚上，永濑其实已经很困了，闭上眼想了几秒，“要是我的客人都长得像你这样，那我也不亏了。”

这夸的平野听着心里很不是滋味。

“对客人这么说话，不怕惹人生气吗？”

他讨好地抚过平野的掌心，“我知道你不会的。”

等了许久，平野只是抱着永濑不说话，呼吸的热气喷洒在他的后颈，他才确定对方没有睡着。

“真生气啦？”

“如果以后都只有我一人呢？”

平野低哑的声音里没有一点怒意，等这么久才说，显然是在思考这个问题。

永濑愣了一下，苦笑着摇头。这比生气更难对付。

“那我可能要吃不上饭了。”

“你明白的，我不是这个意思。我带你走……”

他的确能猜到平野想说什么，立即打断了平野急促的话语。这种话他也不是第一次听了，他知道该怎么处理。

他不是不想跟平野走，他只是不敢在这件事上相信平野。在吉原里，他见过太多人与情人离开又被抛弃的例子，这里的承诺是靠不住的。更何况他还是男性。

上一句回答还带着笑意，这一句就完全变得严肃了。

“别开这种玩笑了，我承担不起。”

“不是玩笑，我是认真的。”

“如果负不起责，就不要说这种话。”

他以为自己严肃的语气让平野放弃了。又过了很久，他已闭上了眼睛，平野才在他耳边呢喃。

“等我。”

他不敢。

他秉着呼吸，装作已经坠入梦中，什么也没听见。他不敢让对方认真，更不敢自己认真。

可永濑心里的某一部分还是当真了。

然而从那以后，平野再也没来过。他的生活又回到了没见过平野时的样子，日复一日地在这热闹而空洞的吉原里，消磨青春时光。

这之后的时间里，高桥来看过他两次，受人所托的样子，给他带了些生活用的东西和钱。问高桥有关平野的事，得到的回应只有欲言又止，摇头闭口不谈，岔开话题逗他笑。他脸上的表情明朗了许多，内心却依然忧心忡忡，不好的预感在他脑海中盘旋。

最后东西他收了，钱没收。这点东西让他心底总还是存着一点微小的希望。

第二年开春，窗外的八重樱又开了。

他想起第一次与平野交欢时的种种，不禁感叹时光飞逝。当时那只是个意外，没有想到如今自己会陷得这么深。比起不断向前奔流的时光，恩客的承诺是更靠不住的。

他本以为平野会和其他人不一样。

那天阳光正好，永濑在给他的盆栽浇水，像是希望在生根发芽。

虽然他总是养不活植物，这已经是他祸害的第三盆花了。平野见过的那一盆花，没等到开放，就已经枯萎了。

回想着去年的事，感觉记忆已淡薄了许多。一个意外的人忽然闯入了静谧的后院。

“谁……你怎么来了？”

永濑睁大了双眼看着突然出现的平野，眼眶发热，眼前突然变得模糊不清，只看到熟悉的身影不紧不慢地向他走来，越来越近。

“还记得吗？我之前说过，我是认真的。”

“然后你就这么久不出现。”

到了跟前，永濑没扑进平野张开的怀抱里，而是攥着他的袖子，止不住地掉眼泪。

“我还以为你不要我了。”

腿也软了，平野把他拥进怀里，吻他脸颊上滚烫的泪水。

“怎么会？我肯定会来的。你愿意跟我走吗？”

“去哪儿？”

明知故问，眼底星光闪烁。

“去我家，你这边和我家里都打点好了，就等你一句话。”

“我……”

他想说的当然是我愿意。

然而尚未回答，永濑醒了，这果然是梦。

最近与之类似的梦是不是太多了点，真实得让他分不清与现实的界限，变着法子骗他信以为真。

窗外的朝阳和煦地洒在庭院里，和梦里一样。

他起床收拾完之后，也像梦里那样，在后院里给盆栽浇水。

与梦中不同的是，他没有等来平野，等来的是不速之客，永濑家的人。

没给他一点准备时间，也不容拒绝，就把他带走了。能直接把他拉走，明显是已经打点好了，但整个过程中唯独没有人问过他本人的意见。

当然他知道自己是没有选择权的，只是这种强迫的感觉始终让人难受。

尽管结果同样是离开了这里，但永濑家的人显然不是来认亲的，仅仅是需要利用他。

不作无谓的抵抗，永濑顺从地跟着上了车，不禁自嘲地笑了。虽不知原由，不过或许他应该庆幸，自己还有那么一点利用价值，不用继续待在这里。

“不必太高兴，回去之后的事情没那么简单。”

永濑夫人对他轻蔑的眼神，让他瞬间清醒地意识到，他不过是从这个牢笼，回到了曾经待过的另一个更阴森的牢笼。


	7. Chapter 7

事情的起因，是永濑家的独子偶感风寒，并不是什么稀奇的病，但拖得越来越严重，上好的药吊着，却在萧瑟的深秋逐渐没了生机。

悲痛了几个月，过了数九寒冬，春天到了。没了自己的孩子，也不能再生，永濑家需要继承人，万般无奈，老夫人派人找到了永濑廉的踪迹。

原本还在考虑什么时候行动，但一得知他的下落，就决定立即把人接回来了。以他的处境，拖得时间越长越不利。夜长梦多，以后越有可能让人发现永濑家寻回的孩子曾经沦落风尘，以出卖身体为生。

他离开之后没多久，吉原起了场大火，那一片的房子都烧没了，一些人不知所踪生死不知。自然也无人关心他的去处，都当他和这场火一同消失了。

他问过永濑家的人，都说这只是个意外。

“听说最近吉原着火了。”

“是啊，不过是偶然走了水罢了，能烧这么大也是稀奇。”

“这么巧……不会是有人纵火吧。”

“怎么可能？纵火可是大罪，调查结果没有就是没有。您切莫再问了。”

回到永濑家，尽管好吃好喝的供着，但是没什么好脸色给他看的。永濑老爷年事已高，精神不济，大权都把持在老夫人手里，他只是个继承爵位的傀儡。

若非永濑老爷子还在，恐怕当这个傀儡都轮不到他。

由于永濑廉这两年在吉原的经历，为了不给永濑家丢脸，对外声称他是永濑家养到十来岁偶然走丢的孩子。好不容易才找回来，他在外面受了苦，脸上落下了明显的疤痕，不便见人，因此在外人面前，时刻都得用面具遮着半张脸。

再次见到平野，是在永濑家主办的宴会上，名义上是为了庆贺永濑廉回家，同时也是为了把他介绍给整个东京社交圈。

为了华族的体面，永濑家的排场一向搞得很大。但事实上，这个金絮其外的大家族现如今不光人丁单薄，资产状况也并没有看起来那么好。

主营的纺织厂经营不善，已多次缩小规模。与此同时，还要花费高额的日常开销维持所谓华族的奢侈生活。

永濑廉进入大厅后的第一件事，是由老夫人向在场最有分量的一些人引见他。

第一位是一个据传在政界手握重权的老头，和蔼的态度莫名地让他有些不适，说不清哪来的背后发凉的感觉。

永濑的眼神游移不定，隔着觥筹交错的人群，在视线的夹缝之中，竟然就这么注意到了平野。

一位端庄大方的年轻女性在和他交谈，言笑晏晏，华丽的裙摆闪得晃人眼。永濑想，以前从没见过他的这一面，这才是属于他的世界。

永濑尚未收回目光，平野的视线也转到了这个方向。

两人之间隔了太远，隔了太多人，永濑不知道这算不算四目相对。但就这一瞬间，万般情绪涌上心头。

惊讶、不安、难堪、胆怯，还有些许难以名状的欣喜和怀念，种种复杂的糅合体在他的胸腔中涌动。

明明他看不分明，却感觉错愕的神情在对方的脸上倏地一闪而过，平野的神色也变得复杂了。

“他是脸上受了伤，才不得不带着面具的。”

永濑今日戴着一个罗马风格的面具，边缘繁复的花纹勾勒出侧脸清晰流畅的线条，搭配着华丽的礼服，活脱脱像是来参加化装舞会的，在整个宴会里格外显眼。

“真是可惜了，看这孩子的轮廓，应当生得同夫人年轻时一样好。”

听到这话，老夫人心里不知会怎么想，他们可没有任何血缘关系。只是面上自然处变不惊，仍旧挂着完美的社交笑容。

“哈哈，过奖了，廉，还不快谢谢铃木さん。”

察觉到永濑发呆，老夫人压着心底的不悦，不好明说，提醒他，讨好地给面前的老头赔笑。

永濑回过神来，微微低头装作害羞的样子道了谢。

“不碍事，刚回来还不习惯这种场合吧。”

永濑打起精神接着应付繁琐的社交，和在场最位高权重的几个上了年纪的人打过招呼，没想到就轮到了才二十出头尚且很年轻的平野。

和平野握手时，平野带着薄茧的指腹划过永濑纤细的腕骨，停留了片刻，轻微摩挲。或许是他的错觉，让他感到这是有暗示性的。

“别看平野さん年轻，只比你大了两岁，人可不简单，年轻有为，要不是永濑家唯一一个女儿早就出嫁了，我都想把女儿嫁给他。”

按这时的观念来说，平野正是该结婚的年龄，并且已经有些晚了。他的婚事，也是各家适龄女性的一个关注焦点。

“夫人说笑了。”

平野淡淡地回应老夫人的话，双眼却牢牢盯着永濑不放，生怕别人看不出来。

永濑被盯得心里发毛，暗自猜测，会不会是被认出来了。

“我和永濑くん，是不是在哪里见过？总觉得很眼熟。”

“怎么会，在我回家之前，可接触不到平野さん这个阶层的人。”

老夫人若有所思地观察着他们二人微妙的表情。

“是啊，可能就是缘分吧，初次见面就觉得熟悉。”

和一圈人都介绍过了，老夫人说与人商议要事去了，让永濑一个人待着，别惹事。

他也没那个惹事的想法，倒是无数试探打量的目光悄然落在他身上，有探究的，有不屑的，也有不怀好意的。

他明白，这些人都是知道的，关于他身世的辛秘传闻。当年他刚出生被送进永濑家的风波，早已悄悄传遍了整个华族圈子。还好他后来的踪迹没有外人知道，否则恐怕留给他的待遇会更糟糕。

在这人人都挂着无形面具的虚伪场合，比起他脸上戴着的有形面具，更让他感觉喘不过气，于是他就偷偷溜去阳台上透气了。

刚下过一阵小雨，室外的空气杂着泥土和青草的清新气息。清脆的鸟啼声，对比宴会厅里众人繁杂的交谈声，反而显得幽静。

穿惯了和服，哪怕学习了一段时间的西式礼仪，依然不习惯穿西服。永濑把领结扯松了一点，顿时感觉放松了许多。

刚独处了一会儿，呼吸了一阵新鲜空气，他今晚最不想见到的人来了。

“廉，好久不见，没想到会以这样的形式重逢。”

平野递了杯酒给他，他接下了，为了掩饰自己的尴尬，抿了一口酒。

“您认错人了吧。”

平野猛地拉近距离，凑近他的耳朵，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳垂上。语气和先前彬彬有礼的模样完全不同，甚是轻佻。

“别装了，我今天一进来看到你就认出来了，好歹我们也一起睡过那么多次。还有你偷瞄我的时候，别以为我没发现。”

玩味的笑声惹得永濑红了脸，虽然隔着面具看不见，但他的耳朵也跟着红了。

“你想说什么？”

“没什么。只是久别重逢，想邀请永濑少爷深入交流交流。”

“深入”二字，平野意味深长地加重了语气，还舔了一口他的耳垂。

他轻抖了一下，立即拉开距离。

“依我看不必了，我们还是离远点，装作不认识比较好。”

“何必这么绝情？”

平野环抱起手臂，挑眉看着永濑。他也不甘示弱地挑衅回去。

“我凭什么非得答应你？”

“凭我知道你之前的身份。”

“你威胁我。”

自己的语气又急又严肃，而对方依然保持着不以为意的态度，永濑直觉自己已经输了。

“别生气嘛，开玩笑而已。顺便一提，我听说你与永濑夫人没有血缘关系。这位老太

太可是心狠手辣的很，你小心点。如果有问题的话，随时都可以来找我，这是我的联系方式。”

平野往他的手里塞了个纸条，暧昧地捏了捏他的手指。他想了想还是没有拒绝，收下了。

“……谢了。”

“不用客气，肉偿就行。”

永濑嘴角抽了抽，不再理他，把酒推回给他，继续吃手里的食物，是一块小蛋糕，腻人的甜味在他口中扩散。

“好吃吗？”

“还行吧。从早上起就没吃东西，忙了一天，肚子都要饿瘪了。”

永濑边说边摸了下自己的肚子，他的肚子上一直有点肉，不过有衣服盖着看不出来。平野也跟着隔着层衣服摸了把他肚子上的软肉。

“永濑家要是把你饿瘦了，不如来我家吃饭，绝对饿不着你。”

“吃个饭的事就想收买我吗？”

“当然各方面待遇从优。”

“嘁，谁要你待遇从优了。”

一开始永濑尚有意磨蹭时间，一小口一小口地细嚼慢咽。被盯得不好意思，他狼吞虎咽地想赶紧吃完，呛到了。

平野憋着笑拍他的背给他顺气，也不知是笑他的吃相，还是笑他脸皮薄。接过盘子放在一边，顺手递了喝的给他。

永濑猛灌了一口，咳得更厉害了。他喝的是刚才的那杯酒。

“抱歉，我没注意。”

“我看你就是故意的吧。”

他咳了好一会儿才平复，生理泪都呛出来了，红着眼睛幽怨地望着平野。对方的神色毫无歉意，怎么看都感觉笑得很欠打，果然是故意欺负他吧。

回过神来，永濑才发现两人贴得好近，平野几乎把他堵在了边缘的栏杆上。他想推开平野，纹丝不动，反而被攥住了双手。

平野舔了一口他的嘴角。

“奶油。”

“放开我，我要回去了。”

“还没弄干净。”

接着是一个深吻。永濑因缺氧而晕晕乎乎的脑海里，冒出一个模糊的想法，平野果然是个骗子。

放开了永濑，他还在喘气，平野躬身施礼邀请。

“可以请你跳支舞吗？”

“我只学了男步……”

刚学西式礼仪，永濑确实不太擅长这些，正好以此为借口。

平野不管不顾地擅自握住了他的手。

“那就是同意了，不会没关系，我教你。”

永濑觉得自己应该甩开平野的手，却神情恍惚地被拉着到了酒店背后的庭院。

“如果要踩到我麻烦轻点。”

平野揽着他的腰，特意放慢了节奏，耐心引导他。

明明永濑要高一点，两人的姿势应该很别扭的，他却意外地跟上了节奏，没出现失误的动作。渐渐忘了刚开始的僵硬，沉醉进了舞中。

他们时而身体紧贴，时而旋转、拉远，只有手一直相连。就像心的距离，时而拉近，时而远离。都是很常见的动作，但当出现在他二人之间，他才知道，竟能如此缠绵。

悠扬歌唱的夜莺，与月光下的玫瑰构成一曲童话般的乐章，为这支别扭的舞奏着不合时宜的伴奏。

出了这里，他们就只是初次见面、从前素不相识的人。


	8. Chapter 8

“您要给谁打电话吗？”

礼仪老师温和的声音在身后响起，把永濑吓得往旁边退了一步。

“没……”

永濑攥着手里的那串号码，心里不住忖度，平野是什么意思。

他不相信平野只是单纯想帮他。不是质疑平野动机不纯，而是他们本质上没什么关系，平野凭什么要帮他？

他想到重逢的那天夜晚，平野复杂的眼神仿佛在审视他，熟悉的缺氧感又涌了上来。

感情？算了，别自作多情了。

若要说只是逗他，暗示想和他再续前缘，延续肉体关系，倒还算说得通。

“我只是没用过觉得新鲜，这个东西怎么用？”

“很简单的，就像这样……”

老师示范了两遍，他就懂了，年轻人接触这些新东西都接受地很快。

“谢谢，我……”

“打扰了，夫人有事要找您。”

管家进来打断了永濑的话。他几不可察地皱了皱眉，老夫人主动要找他，总感觉不会是什么好事。

“那我先走了，下次再聊。”

永濑先被领去换了身衣服，很华丽，但并不怎么正式。他疑惑地在镜子前转了两圈，这是什么他不知道的新式礼服吗？

“这身衣服很适合您，走吧。”

收起疑虑，他紧张地做着见老夫人的心理准备。

不出意料，老夫人的眼神里还是一如既往的轻蔑，表面态度倒还算平和，像个威严的长辈。

“请问您这是要……”

“带你去拜访一个重要的人。”

坐在车上，一路无话，汽车向城郊越驶越远，眼前逐渐变成陌生的景象，车内车外都愈来愈安静，永濑心底的疑虑又浮了上来。带他去社交，真有这么好心？

目的地是一处僻静的大宅，地理位置像是有钱人家的别院，周围高大的林木却显得很庄重肃穆。

宅子里除了领他们进门的管家和几处守卫，几乎看不到人。进了一间会客室，老夫人突然说话了。

“把面具摘了。”

“这……”

“摘就是了，现在不需要戴着。”

等了半晌，永濑才等到今日真正要拜访的人，是那天宴会上老夫人第一个给他介绍的铃木さん。

“人带到了，我就先走了。”

“我……”

永濑脑子里恶寒的猜想浮出水面，希望不要是真的。

“你留下。”

老夫人话音一落，其他人心照不宣地眼神交流，也跟着走出了房间。

看来，他是被卖了。他不光是傀儡，还要被榨干利用价值。

“您找我来是要……？我这样的小人物大概不值得您单独接见。”

永濑压住犯恶心的感觉，哂笑着往后移了移。

“没想到，廉くん居然是这样的美人。”

没接这话茬，老头笑眯眯地走到他跟前，皱巴巴的手触到他光滑细腻手上的肌肤。

好难受，他忍着胃里翻江倒海，思考要怎么才能躲过这一劫。

要直接动手应该是打得过的，但想到门口站的那几个扛着枪的守卫，他要是真下手了，在这荒郊野外的，估计自己也性命堪忧。

老头的手又摸到了他的脖子，解开了一颗扣子。

好恶心。

永濑没忍住推了他一把，把人推得踉跄着往后退了几步。

“装什么假清高，你以为我不知道你之前是干什么的吗？还是说，是你在吉原学的欲拒还迎的把戏？”

下流的笑声恶心得他感觉胃里还在继续翻滚，额头冒出冷汗。

他以前是在吉原营生的不假，但自平野说过想带他走的话之后，他就一直百般推辞，再也没有留人过夜过。

他不想再做这种事了。

这才过了几个月起码表面还算安生的日子，他以为，回了永濑家，他就不用再做这些事了。所以他心甘情愿在空荡荡的大宅子里做个行尸走肉的傀儡。

没想到，回到光鲜亮丽的华族，还得被当做钱权交易的商品。

要他乖乖就范？他不甘心。

老头又要扑上来，门外的敲门声暂时救了他。

“老爷，财政大臣来电说有急事要找您。”

老头轻蔑地撇了他一眼。

“永濑夫人已经都答应了，你就乖乖在这儿等着吧。”

走之前，门上落了锁。

一时得了救，永濑焦头烂额地想着该怎么解救自己。

看到沙发旁的电话，他起了心思，平野的号码会有用吗？不管有没有用，姑且死马当活马医，拨通了平野之前给他的号码。

铃声也刺激着他心里悬着的警铃。若是被听到发现，这条路也算没了。还好没响几下，接通了，电话里是一个陌生的中年男性的声音。

“您好，这里是平野宅，请问您是？”

永濑急匆匆地说明了自己的身份，说找平野有急事。

“不好意思，平野先生现在还没回来，等他回来了我一定马上转告给他。”

永濑快急死了，那老头不知道什么时候就会回来，现下他根本不知道该怎么办。

“他大概什么时候……”

“啊，太巧了，回来了。您稍等，我把电话给他。”

只等了片刻，还能听到鞋的响声，平野接了电话。

“怎么了？管家说你有急事找我？”

“你认识铃木さん吗？我现在……现在……”

“认识，别着急，慢慢说。”

先前虽急，真到了要说的时候，眼下的状况，永濑根本难以启齿。但平野温柔安抚的声音，让他慢慢吐出了自己难堪的处境。

“我现在就在他城郊的宅邸中，其他人都离开了，留我一个人在一个房间里……”

没等永濑说完，他急得带着哭腔的声音，就让平野明白了是什么情况，他多少知道一点那位官员是什么德性。

“你知道在哪个位置吗？”

“不知道，我没来过这边……”永濑一边哽咽，一边回忆着，“出了永濑家之后，大概是往西走的。”

“别说了，我明白了。我有办法解决，等我，马上赶过来。”

临走前，平野给铃木家的宅邸打了几通电话。第三个电话，才联系到正确的地点，是那家的管家接的。

“平野少爷，老爷现在有重要的谈话，暂时不能接电话。如果没问题的话，我可以替您转告。”

“永濑家的少爷是不是在这边的宅子里？”

“这……您是怎么知道的？”

“你别管，先别动他。等你家老爷回来了，告诉他我有事找他，让他先别动永濑。我马上就过来。”

管家一应下，平野刚到家又火急火燎地出门了。

到了目的地，平野被管家拦着，没见到永濑。

“我现在要见他。”

“对不起，我做不了这个主。不过您放心，老爷还没回来，他一个人好好待着的，不用担心。”

“他在哪个房间里？我不进去，就在外面和他说两句话。”

“好吧，请跟我来。”

那间屋子在长廊的尽头，窗外是一片高大的树木，遮住了阳光。平野让管家先下去了，敲了敲门。

“廉，在吗？”

“紫耀？”

“是我，我在。”

他倚着门，听到熟悉的脚步声，接着门后的人也靠在了门板上，轻轻的，他仿佛能感受到对方发顶柔软的触感和单薄的背脊。

“给你添麻烦了吧。”

轻柔的声音带着些许无奈，透过门板变得更加缥缈。

“没事，我自愿的。”

“没想到你真的会来。”

“这一次我没有迟到。”

永濑忽然睁大了双眼，又缓缓闭上。这一次……是什么意思？

等了一个多小时，能做主的人来了，听管家说了几句，看到平野在客厅等着，假惺惺地客套起来。

“诶呦，紫耀くん稀客啊，从来没单独来过我这儿吧。”

这老头是平野母亲那边的远房亲戚，逢年过节的时候，时不时能见到，他向来不大喜欢同这帮人打交道。

不过这下他可懒得客套了，不客气地直入主题。

“把永濑放了吧。”

管家见这阵仗，自觉退下了，留下他们两个人互相放眼刀子。

“啧，好不容易来一回，就为了这么个小事。”

“对您来说是小事，对我来说不是。”

“你还小可能不懂，夺人所好可不好啊。”

“我是不懂。不过，上个月横滨港的那批货……您还记得吧？”

被戳到痛处，老头连忙摆手。没想到平野为了永濑会拿这事儿来威胁他。

“得嘞，你把人带走吧。不过我身为长辈提醒你一句，别被美色迷了眼。小心有些人表面上装得可怜，背地里蛇蝎美人吃人都不吐骨头的。”

平野不以为意地笑了笑。

“谢谢了，不劳您操心。请您以后别再打他的主意了。”

“知道了知道了，赶紧走吧。今天都是些什么事儿啊。”

平野来时，永濑正紧张地在屋子里转来转去。

虽然平野在电话打了包票说能解决，又来同他说了话，但他等了这么久，早就不安地在脑海里预想了各种状况。

门打开，看到出现的是平野，他忽然卸了力，无力的模样眼看着摇摇欲坠。

平野快步走过来把永濑揽进怀里，轻拍着他的背安抚。

“没事了，没事了。”

永濑把脸埋进他的颈间，一言不发，只有呼吸很重，像一条缺水的鱼在汲取水分。

恍惚间，平野好像听见闷闷的一声，“好想你。”

离开的路上，永濑也一直靠在平野肩头。

“谢谢，我、我都不知道该怎么感谢你才好。”

“没关系，你能想到我就够了。”

“我在房间里翻到一些东西……好可怕。”

看着永濑欲言又止的样子，平野的眼神暗了暗。他误入过一次那些人所谓的“私人聚会”，也听过一些传闻。若是他来晚了，不知道会发生什么事。

永濑侧过头抬眼羞怯地望着他，凑到他耳边小声说。

“你之前说的，要怎么报答你……”

低气压的氛围瞬间散了，他轻笑着揉了把永濑的头发。

“不用了，你今天好好休息吧。”

“真的……不用吗？”

平野偏头咬了口永濑的耳垂，笑意贴着呼出的热气传进耳朵里。

“以后再说。你今天要回家吗？”

“不想回去。”

“去我家住一夜？”

“可以吗？”

“当然。”

永濑跟着平野往里走，身后跟着管家，偌大的宅子里空荡荡的，几乎看不到人。

“就我一个人住在这儿，所以没什么人。”

到了一间客房，平野让永濑进去，他停住脚步，扯了扯平野的袖子。

“你呢？你住哪儿？”

“就在楼上。晚安，好好睡吧。”

说着，在额头落下了一个轻柔的晚安吻。

深夜了，平野还在卧室的书桌前处理信件，传来一阵短而轻的敲门声，他合上信件，轻笑了一声。他大概知道是谁。

“进来。”

门锁转开的响声也很轻巧，永濑探头望进来，茶色的眸子湿漉漉的，乱糟糟的发尾还沾着水汽，像一只刚淋了雨的小鹿，说话也细声细气的。

“我睡不着。”


End file.
